utastrodandfandomcom-20200215-history
Avalanche
Our group has started out as a ragtag group of adventurers taking the Perilous Journey through Frostpeak when they were buried by an avalanche unleashed by orc bandits, forcing them to fight for their life. During their hardships an almost unbreakable bond formed between them, so they joined forces and formed the Avalanche Adventuring Company. The Avalanche became entangled with the deviless Rhelora who had a contract with several members and installed herself as the legal head of the company. But in A.I. 488 the members found a way to get out of the infernal contract and put an end to Rhelora. After that the members of the Avalanche retired to pursue their own goals, thus effectively disbanding the company. Pongo_cropped.jpg|Pongo|link=Pongo Estel.png|Estel|link=Estel Vistra.jpg|Vistra|link=Vistra Tethys_cropped.jpg|Tethys|link=Tethys Ardan_cropped.jpg|Ardan|link=Ardan Zephyr_Square.jpg|Zephyr|link=Zephyr Rydia_cropped.jpg|Rydia|link=Rydia Reed.jpg|Reed|link=Reed Members The original party traveling through Frostpeak was comprised of five brave warriors, looking for money, fame and adventure. Since The Perilous Journey through Frostpeak, The Avalanche has gained its name and attracted new adventurers. The current roster is: * the dwarf cleric, Pongo * the human ranger, Estel * the dwarf fighter, Vistra * the tiefling paladin, Tethys * the elf warlock, Ardan * the half-elf sorcerer, Zephyr Non-fighting Members The Avalanche Adventuring Company needs more than weapon bearing arms to function: someone needs to keep the books in order just as well as someone needs to clean and cook. So far the following people have joined the Avalanche in a non-adventuring capacity: * Rhelora, the deviless appointed herself the legal head of the Company, however it seems she did this merely to emphasize her superior position as she is appears utterly disinterested in the day-to-day life of the party. She was ultimately defeated by the party, granting them their freedom. * Grep, the imp is the steward of the Avalanche and handles all legal and financial paperwork. Unfortunately his rank is technically above that of the actual party members and he needs constant reminding of who actually works for who. * Pierro, a man in his early fifties with an incredible talent in the culinary arts. The party brought him out of the Paradise District. Unfortunately his status as paradiser may provide serious legal headaches if the Stoneharbor authorities ever find out about it. * Elasha, the elven maid taking care of the Frostlodge. Unfortunately her status as paradiser may provide serious legal headaches if the Stoneharbor authorities ever find out about it. Former Members Sometimes Fate leads former comrades onto different paths and sometimes the party receives help from fellow adventurers who later continue on their own path. * the elf sorceress, Rydia, founding member of the Avalanche (sacrificed herself during the events of the Distant Promise) * the halfling rogue, Reed, founding member of the Avalanche (gave up adventuring for a comfortable life) Reputation The party have become competent adventurers and are now taken seriously by most employers. * They are well-known in Stoneharbor, queuing in front of Mercenary Hall for demeaning jobs is now only a distant memory for them. Based on your reputation most merchants and noblemen are willing to hire them to deal with threats, some might even seek the party out for a specific job. * Having officially founded the Avalanche Adventuring Company with a proper HQ (the Frostlodge in Stoneharbor) gives the party credibility even outside Stoneharbor, allowing them to take similar jobs in nearby realms. But they are still mostly beneath the notice of kings and other rulers. A typical job the Avalanche might get hired to do is to help reclaim an abandoned estate by clearing out the undead, or to recover an important religious artifact that was stolen by bandits Rivalries So far the Avalanche has made no serious enemies (as far as they know). Category:Organizations Category:People